Mobius Cramoisi
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Un nouvel adversaire se terre dans les égoûts de Station Square. Shadow pourra-t-il sauver son groupe avant de succomber au mal qui le ronge? ShadowSonic, une pincée de KnucklesSonic, de TailsCream et de SonicAmy, OOC, shonen-ai, sanglant


**Titre:** Mobius Cramoisi (1ère partie)

**Personnages:** Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog), Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog), Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog), Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog), Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog), Cheese (Sonic the Hedgehog), Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog)

**Univers/Lieu:** Sonic the Hedgehog, Station Square (comme dans Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut)

**Moment:** Après les évènements du jeu "Shadow the Hedgehog" (même si je suis loin de l'avoir terminé)

* * *

Deux yeux rouges scannèrent la pénombre des égoûts. Une odeur putride de décomposition et d'humidité planait dans l'air. Des cadavres de rats jonchaient le sol détrempé. La mort avait été au rendez-vous et elle était peut-être encore là.

Shadow fronça les sourcils en entendant le bruit écoeurant de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, en train de déchiqueter un corps; les craquements sourds d'os qui se font casser ou désarticuler, les bruits d'une chaire qui se fait déchirer, le flic-flac du sang frais en train de couler...

Ce n'est pas le fait que quelque chose se soit fait tué qui inquiétait le hérisson, mais plutôt le fait que ça ait été fait dans les égoûts de Station Square. À deux pas d'une foule de gens qui ne se doutait, ne pouvait se douter du danger qui rôdait en bas. À deux pas de l'hôtel où Sonic résidait. Shadow serra les poings et avança vers les bruits.

Après avoir parcouru une bonne distance, il s'arrêta. Il était tout près. Il regarda autour du coin et figea sur place. Deux yeux rouges luisants de malicele regardaient avec une attention calculée, mais l'éclat de raison était absent de leurs profondeurs. Shadow avala avec difficulté et fit un pas vers l'arrière, glissant juste hors de vue de la créature.

Il n'avait pas pu avoir un bon aperçu de la chose à cause de l'obscurité, mais ses instincts primaires lui criaient de fuir. Rien ni personne n'avait pu, auparavant, se vanter d'avoir effrayé Shadow, mais à cet instant précis, la seule pensée qui habitait le hérisson était la fuite. Alors, prenantson pistolet fermement dans sa main droite, prêt à tout, il prit ses jambes à son cou dans la direction générale d'où, il savait, était la sortie.

Il actionna les réacteurs sous ses chaussures et, patinant à grande vitesse à travers les macabés de rongeurs, il remarqua à peine le frottement régulier d'écailles contre le ciment. Et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la créature bondir sur lui. Des écaillles noires comme la nuit, recouvertes d'une sorte de pélicule visqueuse, recouvrait la majorité de son corps sans jambes. Une tête rappelant celle d'un insecte mutant était logée entre deux épaules étroites. En une fraction de seconde, les mâchoires de la chose se refermèrent sur son épaule droite.

Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge du hérisson. Il pouvait sentir les crocs acérés de la créature s'enfoncer dans ses os, la chaire trop tendre pour leur faire obstacle. Serrant les dents pour tenter de combattre la douleur, Shadow prit son pistolet de ses doigts engourdis avec sa main gauche et il logea trois balles dans la tête de son agresseur. La créature hurla en lâchant sa prise puis, furieuse, leva un bras griffu et en décomposition pour aggriper le bras valide du hérisson.

Shadow appuya de nouveau sur la gachette. La main de la créature vola en éclat à l'impact de la balle et elle poussa un autre hurlement aiguë avant de prendre la fuite. Haletant, Shadow resta un moment sur place, au cas où il se ferait attaquer de nouveau. Le silence régnait à présent sur les égoûts à l'exception de sa propre respiration saccadée. Toujours sur ses gardes, le pistolet encore fermement tenu par ses doigts tremblants, il se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le pu hors du tunnel humide en agrippant son épaule ensanglantée.

Dehors, la pluie tombait en trombes, chaque goutte touchant sa blessure comme autant d'aiguilles qui le torturaient. Chancelant, sa vision embrouillée, Shadow marcha jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche, où résidait Sonic. Dégoulinant, il monta à la chambre de son rival. Il frappa doucement à la porte et, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il ne tint plus et s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était étendu sur un lit, le bras droit au complet engourdi et une douleur lancinante lui tenaillait l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut accueilli pas deux émeraudes entourées de bleu. Un peu surpris, il resta figé pendant un moment, les pensées encore éparpillées et incompréhensibles.

"Bon après-midi," le salua Sonic, l'air inquiet. "Ça va ? Tu m'as vraiment fichu la trouille hier en t'écroulant comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment t'es-tu fait cette blessure ?"

Shadow sentit un mal de tête le menacer et il leva une main pour signales au hérisson bleu de se calmer. "Pas si vite. Laiss-moi au moins le temps de répondre avant de me demander une tonne de questions," soupira-t-il en se massant le front de la main gauche. "Tout d'abord, il faut absoluement que je te dise-"

La porte d'entrée de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant le blessé, et une "tornade" rose se jeta sur Sonic. Shadow haussa un sourcil à la vue de Amy, Cream et Cheese, et resta muet. Il n'avait pas envie de les faire paniquer, déjà que Amy Rose était très prompte à s'énerver et avait tendance à dramatiser. Voyant le regard interrogateur de son rival, le héros super-sonic se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un air désolé.

"Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne suis pas un expert en blessures et je n'avais pas envie que la tienne s'infecte," expliqua Sonic.

Amy fit un grand sourire étincelant, et le hérisson noir eut le sentiment qu'un marché au désavantage de son rival avait eu lieu pour que cet évènement se produise.

* * *

Shadow se réveilla en sueur, la respiration haletante, et il scruta sa chambre avec frénésie. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il s'était fait attaquer dans les égoûts. Sonic et Amy l'avaient convaincu de louer une chambre près de celle du hérisson bleu jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse. Sa blessure, cependant, ne montrait aucun signe d'amélioration, autre que l'arrêt de la douleur et de l'écoulement sanguin abondant.

Il avait réussit à obtenir la permission de ses deux "infirmières" pour changer ses pansements seul, et il avait le sentiment que c'était une bonne chose. Calmant son coeur qui battait la chamade dû à son cauchemar, Shadow se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit place sur le rebord du bain et commença à retirer les bandages imprégnés de sang. Il les jetta ensuite à la poubelle et examina sa blessure. Ce qu'il aperçu l'inquiéta.

Des plaques noires commençaient à se former dans la chaire, et il pouvait même voir une petite masse, alongée et fine, sortir de l'une d'elles. Il tendit la main gauche pour tenter de l'arracher, mais une douleur atroce lui assaillit l'épaule entière. Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, il agrippa fermement le rebord du bain et attendit que le mal passe.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il regarda de nouveau sa plaie et vit la masse, semblable à un vers, bouger un peu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! ? Il en parlerait à Amy ou Cream, peut-être qu'elles pourraient éclairer sa lanterne, ou alors l'aide à s'en débarrasser. Il banda de nouveau sa blessure et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Haussant un sourcil, il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec la petite lapine.

"Shadow ! Comme je suis contente de te voir ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide !", dit-elle.

Avant même qu'il puisse lui répondre, Cream lui agrippa le poignet et le tira vers l'extérieur.

Deux paires d'yeux, une rouge et une violette, fixèrent attentivement la petite lapine. Shadow et Knuckles se tenaient devant la station de train de Station Square, qui était juste à côté de l'hôtel, avec un air incrédule sur leur visage.

"Récapitulons. Tu as besoin de l'aide de Shadow et moi pour acheter un cadeau pour Tails et tu fais du chantage pour nous obliger à t'aider," dit l'échidné d'une voix monotone.

Cream fit un doux sourire innocent aux deux mâles devant elle. "Exactement !", s'exclama-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas doué pour offrir des cadeaux," commenta le hérisson noir en croisant mollement les bras.

"Idem," confirma Knuckles. "Et puis si tu veux offrir un cadeau à Tails, tu devrais demander de l'aide à Sonic puisqu'ils sont meilleurs amis."

La bonne humeur de la lapine tomba et elle leur fit la meilleure impression d'un chiot battu qu'elle pouvait. "Allons ! Je ne vous demande jamais rien ! Et puis Sonic le lui dirait sûrement si je lui demandais !"

Aussi endurcis et impassibles qu'ils puissent être, même les deux rivaux de Sonic ne purent résister bien longtemps au "puppy eyes" de Cream et ils se retrouvèrent à harpenter les rues en quête du cadeau parfait.

Six heures plus tard, le petit groupe avait finalement réussi à terminer leurs emplettes. Résultat : une Cream avec un sourire gaga, et deux mamifères mâles dégoûtés à jamais du shopping avec une fille. Shadow pointa une petite ruelle non loin d'où ils étaient.

"Cette ruelle devrait faire un bon racourci pour retourner à l'hôtel," dit-il, pressé de rentrer.

"D'accord, alors allons par là," acquiesça joyeusement la lapine.

"Partez devant, je viens de me souvenir que je dois racheter un truc," dit Knuckles, penseur, en se dirigeant de nouveau vers les boutiques.

Un faible élancement commença dans l'épaule de Shadow et il sentit comme une pression à l'arrière de sa tête. Il s'agrippa le bras droit alors que Cream et lui s'avancèrent dans la ruelle. Cream leva ses grands yeux dorés vers le hérisson noir.

"Ton bras te fait encore mal ?", demanda-t-elle doucement, s'approchant de lui.

La pression à l'arrière de la tête de Shadow sembla s'agrandir en même temps que la lapine s'approchait, devenant presque douloureuse. "Non ! Éloigne-toi de moi !", s'écria-t-il, sa voix étrangement rauque, en reculant de quelques pas.

Cream s'immobilisa et le regarda avec un air blessé. Une sorte de rire étrange résonna dans la tête de Shadow alors que la pression dans sa tête augmenta encore et que sa vision devint noire...

Il se trouvait dans une étendue inconnue et sombre. Un sol de marbre noir et un ciel de sang. Des longs rideaux noirs pendaient mystérieusement des hauteurs des cieux et effleuraient le sol givré comme de grand arbres centenaires. Aucun courant d'air ne soufflait, mais il faisait frais. Frissonnant un peu, il regarda aux alentours.

"Où suis-je ?"

La question résonna dans l'infini de l'endroit, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il fit un pas hésitant dans une direction au hasar et s'immobilisa en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un coup et n'apperçu qu'un rapide éclat de bleu. Un rire familier résonna près de lui.

"On fait une course, Shadow ?"

Il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait de Sonic. Oubliant ses alentours pour le moment, le hérisson noir se mit en position. Il pouvait sentir la présence de son rival juste à côté de lui.

"Prêt... ? Go !"

Shadow s'élança à grande fitesse, faisant virevolter ces grands rideaux noirs derrière lui. Il crut même entendre les battements d'ailes d'un oiseau, mais c'était probablement son esprit qui lui jouait un tour. Il pouvait entendre les bruits réguliers des pieds de son rival touchant le sol et le rire clair de celui-ci.

Ils coururent comme ça pendant longtemps, le hérisson noir n'aurait pu dire combien de temps c'était écouler. Dans cet univers étrange et incroyablement vaste, il n'y avait ni soleil, ni source de lumière autre que le ciel cramoisi qui se reflétait sur la surface lisse du sol froid. Soudain, il y eut un changement de paysage et Shadow freina sec. Il glissa, sa course hors de contrôle, et fut projeté en bas du précipice qui s'étendait très loin.

Chose étonante, sa chute ne dura même pas trois centièmes de secondes. Il tomba sur un sol mou recouvert d'environ trois centimètres d'un liquide foncé. Le hérisson noir se remit vite de sa surprise et se releva. Il était trempé, maintenant. En regardant derrière lui, il vit le marbre noir, à peine trente centimètre au-dessus de "l'eau", à quelques mètres de lui. Une forte odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à replacer embaumait l'air et le rendait pesant. Il tourna de nouveau le dos au sol de marbre et regarda devant lui.

Le ciel et les grands rideaux avaient échangé leurs couleurs et les voilages pourpres trempaient dans le liquide comme de grandes colones de sang. Il n'y avait plus saucun signe de Sonic nul part. Regardant une dernière fois derrière son épaule, il fut choqué de voir que le sol de marbre avait totalement disparut. Cet endroit était vraiment de plus en plus bizarre. Décidant d'une direction au hazard, Shadow se mit à marcher. Il marcha pendant longtemps, puis il entendit un bruit qu'il pouvait reconnaître facilement, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler.

Il alla dans la direction du bruit puis figea. Là, dans une sorte de pièce formée pas des murs de rideaux, se tenait une créature noire trop familière et entre ses mains griffues à la chaire morte était Sonic, inconscient. Du sang coulait en abondance d'une plaie à son cou. La créature leva une main et posa ses griffes sur la poitrine du hérisson, à l'endroit de son coeur... Shadow s'élança en espérant le sauver...

Shadow retrouva ses esprits soudainement. Il était en train de courir... et sa course inconsciente le conduisit contre son rival. Lorsque la situation fut enfin assimilée dans son esprit, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi. Il embrassait Sonic en le serrant dans ses bras. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette image. N'était-ce pas sensé être Amy dans cette position. Deux yeux vert émeraude le regardèrent un moment, incrédules. Puis les deux hérissons se repoussèrent l'un l'autre en criant de surprise.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ! ?", s'écria Shadow.  
"Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !" répliqua Sonic. "C'est toi qui m'a embrassé !"

"Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait-"

Shadow fut interrompu par une douleur soudaine derrière sa tête et une rencontre douloureuse entre son nez et le bitume. Il ravala un gémissement de douleur et regarda derrière lui pour voir qui avait osé le frapper et décida que le sol était un endroit sûr en voyant l'air furax de Knuckles. Ledit échidné tenta de reprendre son souffle le plus rapidement possible.

"Tu l'as tuée ! Avoue !", cria le rouquin.

Shadow le regarda d'un air bête, complètement perdu. "Qui ?", se risqua-t-il.

"Cream ! Abrutis ! Je t'ai vu t'enfuir de la ruelle où j'ai retrouvé son corps mutilé !"

Un lourd silence tomba alors que tous les passants sans exception tournèrent leur attention vers le trio. Le hérisson noir se leva d'un bon, décidé à ne pas se laisser accuser à tord. Il n'avait tué personne, non d'un chien !

"Je ne vois absoluement pas de quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai tué personne ! Je le jure !", dit-il. "Du moins... pas depuis l'évènement avec les Black Arms... mais ça, ça compte pas."

Sonic décida de s'interposer à ce moment-là. "Tu n'as aucune preuve que ce soit vraiment Shadow qui l'ai tuée ! Il était peut-être simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !"

Knuckles serra les dents. "Tu as toujours été trop indulgent, hérisson. Ou alors est-ce simplement parce qu'il t'a embrassé ?" cracha-t-il.

Ce fut le tour de Sonic de serrer les dents. Personne n'eut le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il s'élança et donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Knux sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir. L'échidné rouge recula d'un pas sous la force de l'impacte, et sa tête suivit le mouvement du coup, mais autre que ça il ne broncha pas. Il fixa un oeil violet empli de haine sur le hérisson bleu qu'il a autrefois respecté. Les lourds nuages qui couvraient le ciel décidèrent alors de commencer à se vider et une averse commença.

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer ? Très bien. Mais ne veut pas pleurer à mes pieds si c'est moi qui ai raison."

Sur ce, Knuckles disparut dans la foule qui commença à se dispercer maintenant que la distraction était terminée. Les paroles du rouquin pesant lour sur sa conscience, Sonic rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel sans un mot de plus. Shadow le regarda aller avec un étrange pincement au coeur.

**_À suivre..._**


End file.
